


You shall be by my side

by agamaral



Series: We don't love like we promised [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agamaral/pseuds/agamaral
Summary: Bellatrix's been with her girlfriend for years but they aren't teenagers anymore.She knows she is destined for greatness, and she thinks her Hogwart's sweetheart can still be at her side, if they follow the right path.Bellatrix's pov
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Original Female Character(s)
Series: We don't love like we promised [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988773
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	You shall be by my side

The vision before me is breathtaking. Her hands on the wall, desperate looking for something to hold on. Her head resting on my shoulder while I take her from behind.

Merlin, do I love her.

Her walls tightening around my fingers, her hips rolling against my body, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open, moaning deliciously for me. Just for me. It's intoxicating.

My other hand adventures around her body. I leave numerous red spots and lines all over. My nails carving my love on her thighs, on her stomach, on her back, on her breasts. My palm hits her behind, my fingers pinch her nipples so I can watch how beautifully she squirms.

I wonder if she notices how rougher I am now. We were always kinky but lately, I crave transforming every lovemaking in a good hard fuck, I feel the deep desire of hearing her screams, her almost desperate pleas.

I do love her, despite all odds. Despite her blood and my parents. Despite the promise made by my family that I would marry that awful Lestrange.

I've always wanted to free myself from my parents’ shackles, to own my life and my future, and for that I had to accept a new Lord.

But here, when I'm taking her, I'm in control. She lets me in control so easily, always did. It feeds my soul.

She's not a submissive person in our relationship, not at all.

She's unique. Exceptionally smart and talented. One of the few people skilled like me. She challenges me and that's why I'm drawn to her. Since the first time she used a expelliarmus against a house colleague to defend me.

We often argue about various matters. It's thrilling to discuss things with her. She rarely loses her temper, so different from me. But I know it's hard for her to keep the gentle and cool posture, that's why she begs me, why she kneels for me and loves when I am rough with her. She needs it and I need it too. I need to have this in my life. Her.

When our eyes meet, the affection on her stare is almost painful. When we kiss I can swear our love will materialize in some form.

She may not agree with my ways. Hell, she may not even trust all I do anymore, except when she's giving herself to me. But what I'm choosing is the only way for us to be together.

Yes, I love her deeply. She's the only person I truly loved besides my sisters and all I do is for them.

They all will understand eventually. Even Andromeda. She can choose her mudblood, I don't have the moral ground to say she can't, but hopefully she will see that we all have our roles to play.

I'm reminded of this every time I see my lover relinquish herself to me in the highs of passion. When she screams my name in adoration, I know I'm in the right path.

She may be not a pureblood, but I will make her a Black. We'll be so glorious no one should stand in our way.

I'm becoming more powerful, my Lord is teaching me magic that can protect us, that will show my parents how far I am from being a failure.

And every time I grab her hair and tell her that I want her to tell me who's going to make her cum, I feel more powerful too.

And when I hear her answering me and begging me, I know she will fit perfectly in the new world I will build.


End file.
